The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Walkthrough Part 2
This is the second part for the walkthrough of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! What happened in Part 1 We got the shield and the sword, talked to the Great Deku Tree and entered the first dungeon of the game. We did half of the dungeon until the compass. What we will do in Part 2 Finish the Great Deku Tree dungeon, kill Queen Gohma, the boss and getting the Fairy Ocarina before leaving Kokiri Forest. Chapter 2 (Continued) - The Great Deku Tree Compass - Part 2 Once you have gone through the door. Step the switch so the platforms rise only for a limited time, so jump your way through. If you fail, there are some vines. Open the large treasure chest here for the Compass. Compasses locate where you are, which door you can from and where the boss is and even treasures. Drop down and kill the Big Skulltula and the Deku Baba here. Climb the vines and more platforms rise. First Gold Skulltula There is a treasure chest here that has a recovery heart, but behind it is a new enemy, a enemy that will become useful throughout the game. They are Gold Skulltulas, a part of a curse of people in a village we can't go yet. You can get awesome rewards when you kill these special Skulltullas. Make contact of the token and you just got your first Gold Skulltulla. Description: You destroyed a '''Gold Skulltula. '''You got a token proving you destroyed it! The Door Drop down, come up the vines and the door we just came from is covered with bars now. So here is that puzzle time. There are two torches here. One is unlit. Get a Deku Stick and get fire from the lit torch. Then light up the unlit torch. The door will open. This puzzle is one of those original Zelda puzzle. After that, slash your sword to conserve the same Deku Stick. The Big Ol' Web (Note Way #1 (Note Way #2 can get you a 2 Gold Skulltulas.)Head to the high are with all those Big Skulltulas. Look over the edge and the web is there. You may think i'm crazy, but jump down the web here alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll the way to the middle. If you do it successfully, you will fall into a pool of water. If not, the web will cushion your fall like a trampoline. The Right Order Gold Skulltula #1 There are 2 Gold Skulltulas here. Here, use your Fairy Slingshot and aim at the vines. The Gold Skulltula is there. Shoot it down and collect the token. Gold Skulltula #2 The Gold Skulltula is here on the bars by the water. DO NOT JUMP ATTACK! You will get hurt if you do so. Instead, shoot it with the Slingshot. Jump on the nearby platform to get the token. Through The Webs Climb the nearby platform and step on the switch. The torch will light up. Get a Deku Stick, get fire, burn the cobwebs, go through. DING DING DING! Deku Scrub! (The Second One) In Order A Deku Scrub is here, so defend, attack, hint. The Deku Scrub will give you a hint. Deku Scrub #2: You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the right order. I'll break it, but the order is 'twenty three is one. 2 3 1. ' Torch Stuff, A Log, Looking for a Order, Blah, Blah... and A New Enemy (That's Nice for Today) Diving and a Log of Death Above the door is a eye switch, so hit it and go on through. Once you go on through, Navi say you can dive with A. Do so and head left to find a undewater switch. Press the switch and the water lowers for a limited time. Head to the first platform, go on the log thingy, wait for the log to come, jump on it, and ride. Once there, kill the Big Skulltula. After that, get on either the left or right part of this stone block. Navi will explain you can push stone blocks. Hold A, and push or pull it until the block is under the door way. Climb the block with A, and head through the door. Here kill the Deku Baba and the pathetic Withered Deku Baba. That Puzzle Again Here's that puzzle again. Once again, whip out a Deku Stick, get fire, light the remaining torch... well, that's just easy. Head through the door. Gohma Larva (Eww!) Once here, Z-Target the Skulltulla here, and is waiting. However, aim with your Slingshot at the back... it's dead. Head on here and watch for the shadows. If you get too close, a new enemy will appear; a Gohma Larva. They are a danger to watch out in groups and come out of eggs. The eggs are killed easily, and the live creature is too. But they can pounce on you. There are 2 cobwebs here, but focus on the farthest one. Get a Deku Stick, get fire and burn the cobweb down. Slash your sword to conserve and head through the hole. To The Queen! In the main room, you can kill these Deku Babas if you'd like, but push the stone block here to the water for a shortcut. The cobweb here needs to be burned, so do so, fall down the hole and you will be at the deepest area of the dungeon. There are recovery hearts in the water, so get them if you need some. Deku Scrubs are here, so use the order we got from the Deku Scrub earlier. Do the middle one, then right and left. Get the left and he'll give you a clue of how to defeat the Boss. Get some hearts and all and enter the boss room. Chapter 3 - Parasitic Armored Arachnid --- QUEEN GOHMA --- Phase #1 (Only Phase) 'The Parasitic Armord Arachnid, Queen Gohma may look hard, '''but it's one piece of cake. Navi: "Gohma It's one of those parasitic monsters inside the Deku Tree! It's eye is vunerable when it's red! To begin the battle, look at her with your Slingshot or C-Up. The main attack is to wobble towards you, and fall on you. You can move out of the way, or defend yourself with the Deku Shield. Another attack is get on the ceiling and lay three eggs, coming out as Gohma Larva. There are 3 ways to stun her. #Deku Nuts. #Slingshot #Slingshot (On roof) Note: Do it when her eye is RED. The most safest way is the Slingshot. The fastest way is using the Slingshot when Gohma is on the roof. When stunned, you can hit her eye. Keep doing it until she is killed. Heart Container #1 After Gohma is defeated, get the Heart Container, and step into the portal. Chapter 3 - Link's Departing The Death of The Great Deku Tree Once you are out, you are directly outside the Deku Tree. He is dying and tells a evil man from the desert has put a curse on him. ''Now... listen carefully.... A '''wicked man of the desert '''cast this freadful curse upon me... This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile sorcerer powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in the Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the '''Triforce, '''which contains the essence of the gods... Before time began, before sprits and life existed... Three golden goddesses desended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din_(goddess).png|Din... Nayru_goddess.png|Nayru.... imagesootg.jpg|Farore... '' ''Din, the goddess of Power... Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom... Farore, the goddess of Courage... Din... With her strong, flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for he heavens. And the golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the earth. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providince. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Link, go now to Hyrule Castle... There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone that the man wanted so much, he cast the curse on me. Poor Deku Tree! And his death is close. He tells you to meet the "Princess of Destiny" and then.. he dies. ............ Leaving Kokiri Forest Once you are back at the Kokiri Forest, Mido is here and he says YOU KILLED THE DEKU TREE! What? Well after that save and head past Mido's house, and enter the area here. Once there, Saria is standing there. Oh, you're leaving... '' ''I knew you would leave the forest someday, Link... Because you are different from me and my friends... But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever, won't we? I want you to take this Ocarina... Please take good care of it. When you play my Ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit. THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OCARINA OF TIME 1996 PART 1 > WALKTHROUGH < PART 3